NEVER
by anak7
Summary: Ha decidido acabar con esta situación,¿podrá dejar de amarla en una noche? porque ver como su compañera frota sus pechos contra sus brazos es lo peor que ha visto en su vida. NO lo condenen sin leerlo porfa.


Hola como van?

no lo condenen sin leerlo porfa. Acá de nuevo sigiendo la recomendación de corregir la ortografía, espero lo disfrutren.

Les cuento que NEVER se debe a que ninguna de las dos suele comportarse como en este fic, Fate atrevida y Signum vulnerable como diríamos aca en mi país "parejas disparejas".

Acerca de esas situaciones que no suelen darse y das por hecho que nunca se darán, este fic esta lleno de contradicciones, por el hecho que dan las cosas por sentado y luego estas giran como solo la vida sabe hacerlo, "una ruleta rusa, una caja de pandora" tal vez hayan mas de dos finales escritos para cada historia, tal vez el final contempla varias opciones y solo se finaliza cuando decides cual de ellas tomar.

se basa en de esas tantas veces en que dices yo nunca, yo ni loca, ni de coña, como sea, lo que quiero decir es: prefiero pensar que la palabra nunca no existe. y que todo lo que quiera o desee puede ser, aunque las probabilidades sean lamentablemente bajas y el viento no sople a mi favor, que por más inverosímil que parezcan las situaciones o las cosas no son imposibles.

Acá ninguna cree posible el ser correspondida sin embargo... el amor no se limita a las personas que tienes en un estándar o prototipo por el contrario su misterio es que llega siempre en los empaques menos esperados por cada uno. Por eso nos enloquece y debo confesar que nos encanta estar locos.

Disclamier: ningún personaje me pertenece.

NEVER

31 de Diciembre 10:10 pm

Sentía una gran presión en su pecho ¿Por qué Hayate le hacía esto? Se había empeñado en hacerla venir a la celebración de fin de año junto a todos sus compañeros de TSAB, junto con "ella" no, quiso decir: junto con "ellas" porque si quería referirse a la rubia debía hacerlo en plural, eran como "siamesas" no se despegaban esto solo lograba empeorar su ya mal humor.

¿Acaso era mal hecho el quererse quedar en su casa sola? ¿En la noche de fin de año? Para ella era mejor opción obvio una que prefería a tener que presenciar como la otra chica la abrazaba y restregaba sus pechos contra el brazo de la rubia. Esta última se esforzaba en aclarar cada que tenia oportunidad de que eran solo amigas, "mejores amigas" si pero solo eso.

Aún así le era imposible contener las ganas de vomitar que le daban, o la sensación de ardor en sus ojos, la enfermaba la escena. Eran más de 9 años y aún seguía sintiendo igual no, no es cierto porque HOY se sentía peor que nunca.

Pero hoy eso cambiaría, se juro así misma que NUNCA más sentiría algo además de aprecio por aquella chica nunca más.

Ella nunca demostraría su debilidad-Ella

Nunca demostraría su amor por-Ella

Nunca cedería a sus sentimientos por-Ella

Nunca permitiría que se enterara, nunca, no-Ella

Sin embargo como ignorar el estremecer de su pecho, como evitar el desgarrar de su corazón cada que sus brazos cobijan el torso de la chica que la acompaña, como no sentir el vacio que se extendió en su pecho hasta la parte baja de su vientre cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Choque fugaz que le hizo temblar, desvió rápido su mirada para ver a todos sus compañeros sonriendo, elegantes, los hombres en traje y las mujeres ataviadas en hermosos vestidos de gala y peinadas para la ocasión, incluso ella llevaba un ceñido vestido negro a una sola manga y unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego. En el recorrido de sus ojos se encuentran con los de Hayate, esta la mira con algo similar a compasión, ella solo hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa con sus finos labios y alza la copa a su jefe, amiga, su hermana; quien le devuelve el gesto con una mueca similar a la suya.

A lo lejos ve como Zafira se aproxima a ella, con paso muy lento, si nadie les conociera seguro imaginarían que este querría seducirla. Sin preguntar la toma por la cintura, la arrastra suavemente a la pista de baile y la obliga a moverse. Ella se deja hacer no hay por qué preocuparse él puede hacerlo; solo él es tan temerario de acercársele e incluso atreverse a tocarla "sin" su consentimiento, aquel que a decir verdad nadie tiene.

Estas deslumbrante esta noche. Le dice al oído su compañero, su amigo su hermano, podría decir que el hombre de su vida.

Ella solo sonríe en su cuello.

¿No piensas decirle nada verdad? No estaba preguntando solo afirmaba lo que ambos sabían aunque nunca lo hablaran.

¿A quién? Quiso hacerse la desentendida.

No ha parado de verte en toda la noche, deberías saludarla al menos

No quiero. Fue su escueta respuesta

Terca

Ella sonrió -Descargo todo su peso en el cuerpo de su hermano, hoy como nunca antes se sentía fuera de sí misma, hoy no era aquella mujer fuerte y valiente que la gran mayoría temía. Acuno su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

Solo pasaron a lo sumo 40 segundos cuando Zafira sintió el recorrer de las sutiles lágrimas en su camisa. Solo con él, por ser él Signum se permitió llorar. Su hermano apretó su abrazo, no permitiría que alguien le viera llorar.

**La amo**. Fue el amargo susurro de la voz ronca de su hermana en su cuello.

Díselo

Nunca

¿Por qué?

Porque ella es feliz. Continuaron bailando lentamente mientras seguían con su conversación

Eso no lo sabes. Afirmo él.

Es feliz, Solo lo sé. Aferro más su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante. Danzaron por unos minutos más hasta que la voz ahogada de Signum llego a sus oídos.

Llévame a casa.

Como quieras. Dijo él y le beso en la húmeda mejilla.

Sacando provecho de la oscuridad la llevo con pasos lentos y al son de la música hasta que no hubo nadie; tomo su mano y arrastro de ella suavemente hasta el piso más alto donde estaba el estacionamiento.

Zafira soltó su mano y se dio vuelta.

Espera, pensé que me llevarías a mi casa.

Si solo iré a despedirnos de Hayate y las demás, sino seguro querrá acabar contigo y conmigo, sabes que le gusta el dos por uno. Dijo serio pero con aire divertido en su voz.

Está bien. Contesto la inusual Signum en un tono demasiado sumiso, mismo que hizo que su hermano bajara su cabeza, "el amor puede acabar incluso con los seres más valientes y fuertes" pensó con pena.

La mujer de profundos ojos azules giro su cuerpo y poso sus manos en el brandal que rodeaba todo el lugar. Su vestido negro se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo por causa del viento frio, el mismo que despeinaba su cabello y provocaba que sus pezones se marcaran en la tela, haciéndola lucir endemoniadamente bien; o eso fue lo que pensó Fate que los había seguido sigilosamente. Signum no se percato de su presencia, inmersa en su dolor suspiro y de nuevo lágrimas surcaron sus ojos para luego bajar ardientes por sus mejillas.

No le gustaba esa sensación y ahí en ese lugar se juro de nuevo que este sentimiento quedaría atrás.

Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería estar tan triste-se acerco hasta quedar a un paso de Signum- y a una mujer tan fuerte como tú nadie debe verle llorar- se acerco totalmente a ella, con su dedo índice tomo una lagrima de la mejilla de la pelirosa, el mismo que llevo a sus labios y del cual probo su contenido.

Testa-rossa- palideció- ¿Qué…

Su noche no podría ir mejor, ahora no solo había llorado como nunca antes delante de todos sino que ELLA estaba parada frente a frente con ella, demasiado cerca, y para colmo ¿había comido la prueba de su dolor? Tomo su dignidad del suelo, la sacudió un poco y con su mejor tono arrogante e indiferente pregunto.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Fate la vio con ternura, Signum y su gran carácter. Pero Fate no retrocedió. Con ella siempre ha sido especial a ella Signum siempre le ha dejado ver su corazón, inconscientemente pero se lo ha mostrado tantas veces que ignorarlo sería un crimen.

¿Verte llorar? Fate molesto un poco.

Hummmm, si dices una sola palabra la pagaras caro y lo sabes Testarossa.

Fate rio con ganas-lo sé

Debo irme

¿Piensas dejarme hablando sola? ¿Saludarme al menos? Pregunto Fate tratando de mantener sus ojos en los azules de la otra, pero le resultaba imposible no desviar la mirada al pecho de Signum el viento realmente estaba en su contra.

Estoy un poco indispuesta no he saludado a nadie realmente.

Ajam. Fate bajo su mirada, esa respuesta le causo mas molestia de lo que hubiera imaginado ¿ella era nadie? ¿La comparaba con los demás?

Te dejo entonces-hizo una pausa-Que te mejores. Fate le sonrió de medio lado con una sonrisa triste.

Si es lo mejor Testarossa, ve con Nanoha debe estar buscando por ti. Dijo Signum para convencerse a sí misma más que a la rubia.

Sii-se expreso Fate un poco frustrada. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Ahora con un semblante serio.

Dime

¿Por qué siempre me relacionas con Nanoha? ¿Por qué cada que intento hablar contigo me envías con ella? ¿Tanto te desagrada hablar con migo? Pregunto más dolida Fate de lo que esperaba.

Signum frunció el ceño.

Son demasiadas preguntas Testarossa, y **TODOS** te relacionan con Nanoha, no veo el problema en hacerlo. ¿Acaso te molesta que lo hagan? Pregunto Signum fingiendo indiferencia pero muriendo por saber.

Me molesta que **TÚ**lo hagas. Alzo su voz

No debería molestarte

Idiota

Ninguna dijo nada, por unos segundos solo se miraban la una a la otra, intensamente. Hasta que la puerta del elevador se abrió dando paso a la chica pelirroja.

Gracias a Dios, aquí estas Fate-chan ¿vamos? Dijo extendiendo su brazo como invitación.

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza Signum le indico que fuera con Nanoha.

La rubia la vio con enojo -No he terminado de hablar con Signum- dijo pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de la pelirosa.

Algún problema? Nanoha estaba preocupada, no era común que Fate le respondiera de esa manera tan fría, además ¿Que hacía a solas con Signum?

No, solo nos despedíamos. Dijo esto mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de despedida a Fate -se dio vuelta.

Esta la detuvo del brazo.

No mientas, no hemos terminado y **tú NO TE VAS**.

La mujer de cabello rosa enmudeció. Fate estaba enseñándole una faceta totalmente desconocida y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba conocerla incluso un poco más aun si implicara una mandona y demandante rubia.

Para Nanoha no paso el gesto desapercibido e incluso fue mayor su asombro ¿Era realmente SU Fate-chan quien se encontraba allí?

¿Si quieres puedo irme? Pregunto pero la rubia ni la miro.

Si será lo mejor-Yo ahora te alcanzo Nanoha. Respondió no mas ella hizo la pregunta, no se tomo el trabajo de voltear a verla.

Nanoha bajo sus brazos con desilusión y apretó sus puños. No era tan tonta como todos pensaban, si bien su trabajo en TSAB se basaba más que nada en sus capacidades físicas y no de estrategia como Hayate o la misma Fate en ocasiones ella no era ninguna tonta y sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Fate nunca menciono nada acerca de "ella" pero ella conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para no notarlo, Fate nunca vio a Signum con una simple amiga, ni una mentora. Y por más que Nanoha se esforzara no pudo cambiar esa mirada en Fate.

Cuando Signum estaba cerca la pelirroja se abrazaba más a Fate, reía más alto. Todo para que la alta lo notara.

Si algo había descubierto Nanoha es que cuando estaba tan cerca de su amiga la pelirosa se tornaba más seria de lo que era naturalmente, y sacaba alguna excusa para retirarse lo más a prisa posible. Por esto había prometido años atrás el no darles tiempo de mas "a solas" a veces hasta le fastidiaba el tiempo que compartían ambas en los enfrentamientos en los que practicaban, incluso ahí se podía notar esa camaradería y para qué negarlo la inmensa química que compartían. Era como si se olvidaran del mundo cuando entrenaban. Por eso sentía como una gran llama de ira crecía en su interior, por culpa del inoportuno de Yuno-kun se distrajo y eso era lo que obtenía "la ignorada olímpica de Fate"

Como quieras-Respondió altanera la más baja, la cual al ver a Signum lo hizo sin disimular su disgusto y la ultima podría jurar que con un dejo de odio en sus ojos.

Aun así la pelirosa no se inmuto no le temía. Además tenía suficiente con no poder escapar de la rubia.

Giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con una mirada intensa.

¿Por qué me evitas? Pregunto de pronto con voz ronca pero suave la chica de ojos escarlata.

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

NO lo hago

Ah no? ¿Quieres decir, que no saludarme, que el intentar dejarme hablando sola no es evitarme?

No, no lo es.

¿Estás escapando entonces?

Fate se acerco un poco, y luego un poco más, si Signum retrocedía un paso ella daba dos hacia adelante. Estaba cansada de la situación, siempre que quería estar con ella, esta la enviaba con Nanoha, o mágicamente la última salía de la nada con abrazos y pinchando sus mejillas para que finalmente Signum se alejara.

Es mejor que me vaya Testarossa yo realmente no me siento bien.

¿Por qué llorabas cuando bailabas con zafira? ¿Por qué lo hacías aquí hace un momento?

Hoy quieres saber demasiado, no es bueno ser tan curioso Testarossa ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que fue del gato.

¿Piensas acabar con migo solo por mi curiosidad? Inquirió divertida Fate entrecerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza a un lado.

Signum rio con ganas- Podría hacerlo

Eso está mejor.-Apunto la rubia

11: 35 pm

Entonces?

Nanoha estará enojada cuando regreses, no tendrás cama esta noche. Dijo la alta recordando a ambas con quien dormía la rubia.

Fate enfureció con semejante comentario, acaso no podía entender que ella solo quería estar con ella así eso implicara que se fueran a los golpes como cuando practicaban.

Agarro la muñeca de Signum con toda la fuerza que pudo y la arrastro.

¿Qué crees que haces? Pregunto la mujer de fríos ojos azules mientras intentaba zafar el agarre de su mano.

Tiro aun mas rápido y apretó mas el agarre. Caminaron, Fate casi que corriendo y ella increíblemente colgada siendo arrastrada por Fate hasta el deportivo negro de la rubia esta desactivo la seguridad, abrió la puerta del copiloto y como pudo metió en el a su compañera. La mirada de la rubia fue tal que Signum se quedo callada y sin moverse, solo sus ojos recorrieron el camino de la chica desde que cerró su puerta, camino delante del auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla del piloto. Arranco su auto a toda velocidad dejando atrás el edificio.

¿Qué haces? Pregunto con su voz mucho mas ronca.

Te secuestro Contesto la otra totalmente seria

Signum rió con ganas "estas demente"

Fate arranco a toda velocidad.

Secuestrarme? Seguía riendo -y puedo saber ¿A quién pedirás el rescate o que canjearas por mi cabeza? Pregunto en su tono sarcástico y alzaba una ceja.

Fate la miro con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro pero no respondió.

Testarossa, creo que empezaras mal este año, hummm podrían darte de seis a nueve años por esto, el delito no es un buen camino y….

**CALLATE**

Haaaa? Pregunto desconcertada. Puedo al menos saber ¿Por qué me has traído contigo?

Fate freno en seco su auto-era una suerte que el ser esa hora y esa fecha la autopista estuviera desierta. Fate se giro y la miro por largo ratp, sin decir absolutamente nada, solo mirándola fijamente y haciendo uno que otro gesto con su cara como si pensara en que hacer o decir, era tal la situación que su compañera comenzaba a incomodarse. Carraspeo para cortar aquel bizarro momento.

Fate suspiro-Estoy cansada de que siempre que quiero hablar contigo me envíes con Nanoha- dijo con tono ofuscado- Vez? Aquí no hay Nanoha. Enseñando el auto con sus manos.

Solo tenias que decirlo.

Si, si claro **NUNCA**te lo he dicho ¿NO?

Luego de unos incómodos minutos Fate cambio su expresión, de enfado a una dulce, preocupada y suave.

No me gusta verte mal…Signum yo no soporto verte mal, deseo que seas feliz, completamente feliz, yo daría todo lo que soy por hacerte la mujer más dichosa en el universo. Dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Signum la escuchara.

Esta la miraba fijo pero sin pronunciar una sola silaba.

Siempre me hablas de Nanoha, ve con ella, ella te busca, mira allí viene; ella es mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido siempre pero eso nunca cambiara.

Pero tú, a ti no puedo verte como una amiga yo

Testarossa- La interrumpió Signum con una mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla y con la voz ligeramente quebrada –no digas nada por favor

¿Por qué? Pregunto con un tono que Signum se sintió culpable

Porque no podría soportarlo, ¿Cómo podría controlarme? Yo no quiero hacerlo Fate-su nombre saliendo por primera vez de esos finos labios le hizo sentir un agradable calor en su pecho-y tú siempre has estado con N

NONONONO ¿Qué no entiendes? Nunca he estado con ella, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?

Signum la ignoro.

No quiero Testarossa, porque no quiero solo un pedacito de ti, si estas ofreciéndome un pastel quiero tenerlo **TODO, para mí**, sin tener que compartir, porque contigo no puedo pensar en mitades NO al menos en una que no sea yo, Y si tu- se corrigió-si el pastel no es **solo MIO** entonces prefiero irme de la celebración.

Fate como única reacción fue arrancar su cinturón de seguridad en segundos y saltar a horcajadas en el regazo de Signum, tomo aquel bello rostro en sus manos y beso su frente.

¿Estás comparándome con un pastel? Le pregunto con una sonrisa tremendamente sensual, Signum trago en seco.

00:05 am 01 Enero

Si puedo comerte **"si"**afirmo Signum seria pero con voz divertida.

¿De chocolate?

No- contesto la pelirosa fingiendo seriedad- de piña con un baño de leche condensada encima-sus manos sudorosas apretaban la silla del auto de Fate, una a cada lado afinando el agarre cada vez más, si las movía un poco solo un poco seria tan fácil tocarla pero no estaba segura si Fate querría eso.

Aunque nunca se imagino que la rubia se sentaría de ese modo sobre sus piernas, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, con ese vestido blanco de tela tan suave que podía sentir completamente su cuerpo, que cubría menos de lo que debía, debido a la posición se recogió unos centímetros más abajo de su pelvis dejando expuestas sus largas piernas tan tersas y blancas que rozaban sus antebrazos con cada movimiento de su dueña que apretaba de a poco su cuerpo entre las piernas. Signum estaba cada vez más nerviosa, más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Fate miro sus labios, sus ojos, delineo con su mirada todos los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos luego recostó con delicadeza su torso sobre el de Signum, y sin pedir permiso se abrazo a ella pasando sus brazos por debajo los de Signum.

"**Si te digo que soy de piña con leche condensada y que la única invitada a mi fiesta eres tú ¿Qué harías?**

Con su cabeza acunada en el cuello de la inmóvil Signum, la vibración de su voz sobre la piel expuesta género la tensión de todo el cuerpo sobre el que estaba, sonrió

Signum sonrió por el comentario ¿realmente hablaban de un pastel? Si y lo gracioso era que fue ella quien hizo la analogía Pero es que Fate era dulce, y ese tono blanco de su piel solo le gritaba SUAVE AL TACTO e invitaba a tocarla.

¿Puedo quedarme con los globos, helado, dulces, confeti, refrescos y TODO lo demás? Pregunto Signum en un tono de niña consentida que a Fate se le antojo demasiado tierno e intimo. Estaba segura que nadie que viviera habría escuchado semejante voz tal vez su madre aunque lo dudaba.

¿Mesas, sillas, cámara, bocadillos? Pregunto entre risas aun en su cuello.

Grrr gruño Signum, era obvio quería **TODO**.

Fate levanto su cabeza sin despegar su cuerpo del otro vio directo a los ojos de la mujer y se ruborizo por completo antes de hablar

Puedes quedarte con los globos, dulces, mesas, sillas, piñata, refrescos, mantel, confeti, helado, juguetes y TODO el pastel. Nunca nadie ha estado invitado a esta fiesta, porque la única invitación que siempre ha existido acabo de entregarla personalmente.

Signum con una confianza nacida de las palabras de Fate, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la rubia atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo sus manos danzaron sobre aquella tallada espalda luego, una migro a su rostro y con una delicadeza extrema acaricio el delicado rostro mirándola con ternura con la certeza de los brillantes rubís que le miraban su mentón cerro sus ojos y junto sus rostros lentamente, unió sus labios en un superficial roce, tímido, tentativo. La rubia entre abrió sus labios invitándola a profundizar aquel contacto.

Besar los labios de Fate era como comer un manjar. Dulces, suaves, cremosos, carnosos, tibios, definitivamente de piña con lecherita, su postre favorito. Fate siempre se le antojo como uno.

Beso los anhelados labios por largo rato, con intervalos esporádicos en los que recuperaban el aliento y se perdían Fate en aquel azul oceánico y ella en ese carmesí tan puro y profundo.

Mil emociones pasaban por su cuerpo en esos momentos pero la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo, aquel ligero peso, el aliento y sabor dulce solo causaban que perdiera su concentración. Lo único que pasaba claramente por su cuerpo y su mente era Fate y moría por llenarse de ella.

Lloraba por ti-dijo con voz aun más ronca prácticamente inaudible, de no ser por su cercanía no le habría escuchado. Beso su frente, sus labios pero esta vez su lengua busco a su igual, unió cuanto pudo su cuerpo a Signum ejerciendo presión con su pelvis sobre la otra y apretándola entre sus piernas.

No debiste hacerlo…No por mí- la veía fijamente- No quiero ser nunca la causa de tu llanto-beso sus labios nuevamente. Eran solo minutos desde su primer beso pero sentía que no sobreviviría un segundo sin ellos. Signum fue su sueño por demasiados años pero ahora era su realidad, su presente y le era inconcebible un mundo sin ella, no después de haber sido abrazada por sus brazos fuertes y seguros que le hacían sentir segura más de lo que alguna vez se sintió, no después de haber sido besada por ese ángel gentil y tímido, de haber sido acogida por ese calor arrollador de su cuerpo.

Signum la aferro mucho mas, unas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas- **TE AMO FATE** – dijo con voz quebrada, -porque TE AMO y pensé que tú -fue callada por los labios de la rubia que besaba su rostro.

Fate con sus labios tomo las lagrimas y las comió una por una, beso sus parpados, su frente, su nariz, sus labios-**TE AMO**- decía Fate sobre sus labios para volver a besarla. Estuvieron así por largo.

Hasta que Fate separo sus cuerpos, con un lindo mohín y una carita de yo no fui quien lo hizo pero quiero hacerlo.

¿Me alojas esta noche?

Signum arqueo una ceja, pero en su rostro todo reflejaba diversión

¿Estás pidiéndome que te lleve a mi apartamento? Pregunto con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios

Fate bajo su rostro y comenzó a levantarse de su cálida silla-"si lo dices así suena terrible, me hace lucir como una cualquiera" dijo repitiendo el mohín con su boca

Ven aquí- Signum la tomo por la cintura sentándola de nuevo en sus piernas, con una sonrisa malvada le dijo- solo tengo una cama Testarossa.

Puedo quedarme en el sofá –apunto Fate entre tímida y divertida. Ladeando su cabeza ocasionando que su cabello se fuera hacia un lado.

No los compro aún, No recibo visitas-dijo seriamente la de ojos azules.

-¨¨- ¿estaba rechazándola? ¿Después de todo? Pensó desconcertada la rubia

Hablare con Hayate entonces, sabes que no tengo a donde ir. –Sentencio Fate como niña pequeña- ¿te dejo en tu apartamento o vamos por tu auto? Dijo pero sin intenciones de levantarse.

Si que te rindes fácil Testarossa- dijo burlona- yo pensé que podrías dormir en mi cama o también tengo dos bolsas de dormir ¿por si quieres?

Pero por supuesto si quieres llevarme por mi auto no es tampoco mala idea. Dijo algo resignada, al parecer la rubia no estaba segura de lo que quería, o tal vez ella se expreso mal.

Fate la miro fingiendo indiferencia ninguna de las opciones que le ofrecía terminaba por complacerla. Ella quería dormir en "su" casa en "su" cama pero con "ella"

Nunca me han gustado las bolsas de dormir ¿puedo utilizar tu cama? Pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa.

Signum la miro-Con una condición-dijo mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos por la cintura de Fate descansando en sus desnudos muslos sintiendo un respingo por parte de la rubia.

Cual? Respondió con voz sensual

Signum bajo la cabeza un poco y beso su cuello lentamente-Que la compartas con migo- y besos húmedos se hicieron camino hasta la oreja de la rubia.

Ajamm—fue todo lo que dijo la mujer de ojos carmesí dejándose llevar por las desconocidas sensaciones, sintiendo como las manos de Signum que estaban en sus muslos se movieron agiles sobre su cuerpo, por su vientre, sobre su pecho sacándole un discreto jadeo.

Estas segura? Dudo la pelirosa

Solo quiero que seas tu, nadie más podría.

Se besaron

Fate se levanto con rapidez yendo lleno a su lugar, sintiendo la urgencia de llegar cuanto antes a un lugar más apropiado.

Hacia donde? La mujer le indico el lugar

Nadie va a tu casa? Pregunto al encender el auto y arrancaba.-era una suerte que aún en plena autopista nadie les hubiera interrumpido.

No Fate nadie va a mi casa.

Fate se giro con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué?

Solo yo?

Ajam…. Si solo tu-contesto rodando sus ojos. Fate era joven, por mucho años menor que ella. Aún así sonrió era cierto el único que conocía su hogar era Zafira quien la ayudo a mudar.

2:23 am

Apenas llegaron bajaron del auto, ninguna se preocupo por el alrededor, Fate tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, caminaron con prisa hasta el elevador.

Allí Signum la arrincono contra la pared, no eran besos desbordados y arrasadores por el contrario eran besos lentos, profundos suaves, fundía sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo, presionando su pelvis contra la de Fate quien se abrazo a la alta por el cuello. No se despegaron en ningún momento desde que la cadena de besos dio comienzo, no lo hicieron cuando las puertas del ascensor dieron paso al séptimo piso ni cuando bajaron de él, tampoco para caminar entre besos, risas y pasos inciertos hasta la puerta del apartamento. Solo lo hicieron al darse cuenta que no tenían llaves para entrar estas estaban en el auto.

Llamo al portero por el citofono del piso. Se le hizo imposible no sonreír en el auricular por los besos de la chica en su cuello.

El ascensor dio paso al chico de las llaves que traía un manojo de estas en sus manos, se detuvo en el apartamento 747.

Para su sorpresa Signum tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos cuando noto que aquel chico miraba apreciativamente a SU chica reiteradas veces.

"realmente es egoísta y posesiva" pensó Fate quien sonriendo descargo su cuerpo en el costado de su compañera, esta la miro, y Fate de puntillas dio un ligero beso sobre sus labios.

Para el chico el gesto fue "revelador" y se lamento interiormente ¡Es el colmo, que desperdicio, estas dos sí que están bien buenas¡ sin embargo se concentro en su trabajo retirándose al minuto siguiente.

Al cerrar la puerta Signum se apodero de sus labios reclamándolos como propios. Sus manos al igual que sus labios se apoderaron de su cadera atrayéndola contra su pelvis. Un discreto gemido de Fate se disolvió en el beso.

Enredo sus dedos en el sedoso y largo cabello rosa, profundizo el beso, sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Signum llevándose con ellas la manga del vestido, dejando al descubierto el redondo pecho.

Al igual que sus manos Fate y sus húmedos besos se deslizaron por el cuello hasta llegar al busto; los cuales acaricio con sus manos presionándolos un poco, luego a sus manos las siguieron sus labios y la lengua que los recorría por completo para después succionarlos.

Dios-tes tar ossa-dando pasos erráticos hacia atrás y perdida en las caricias que aunque soñó jamás pensó tener, no fue consiente cuando llego a su cuarto.

Mentiría si diera algún detalle de aquel lugar, Fate no podría describir por ahora absolutamente nada de la casa de Signum que no fuera el techo de su habitación y lo mullido de su cama y cobertores.

Sonrió antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño; porque si podría describir en totalidad y con seguridad todo el cuerpo y gestos de la mujer a su lado.


End file.
